Tu misterioso alguien
by KoNaNs-U.S
Summary: ¿Quién había ocupado mi lugar? ¿Gaara? ¿Neji? ¿Sai? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Naruto?... ¡¿Quién! ¡¿Quién maldita sea!


**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tu misterioso alguien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos conocemos desde la primaria, desde los 8 años. Y desde entonces me has hecho la vida imposible. Me seguías, eras molesta, chillona, enamoradiza, estúpida y la lista puede continuar. Te considere como una más, como todas esas niñas igual de molestas que tú. Todo eso siguió hasta el día en que te me declaraste. En que te plantaste delante de mí a los 12 años y gritaste a todo pulmón que me amabas. Y yo… pues yo te trate de la forma más fría y perversa que me permitía mi corta edad. Te rechace, argumentando que eras terriblemente molesta y que nunca me fijaría en una niña estúpida como tú. Lloraste. Delante de mí y de los tantos que había a nuestro alrededor, y no me importo que se burlaran de ti, ni que te doliera. Era un maldito. Pero nada de lo que paso ese día te vasto. Tú seguías detrás de mí. Como un maldito perro faldero.

Mi mala suerte seguía y una de las tantas era de tener contigo un amigo en común, Naruto, el muy dobe te mantenía pegada a mí.

Con el tiempo, tu seguías infantil y yo buscando la manera de sacarte de encima. Te seguía tratando fríamente, te ignoraba, te despreciaba, hasta llegue a hacerte bromas pesadas para que me odiaras. Necesitaba alejarte de mi, me fastidiabas.

Pero no creí que eso se me cumpliera tan rápido. Teníamos 17 años cuando todo comenzó a cambiar. En especial tú.

_Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformándote._

_Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves._

Habías cambiado. Tú forma de vestir, tu forma de comportarte y en especial tu forma de tratarme a mí. Fue todo tan repentino que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y procesar el nuevo cambio, a la nueva Sakura. Dejaste de buscarme, de sonreírme, de alagarme, de hablarme… de amarme. Y todo eso me fastidio.

Busque que era el motivo de tu repentino cambio, busque lo que te alejaba de mí. Aunque sospechaba cual era…

_Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció_

_Y que tu corazón robo._

_Ya lo sé._

_¿Solo dime quién es?_

El único que podría averiguar eso era nuestro amigo, Naruto. Cuando me lo conto, no supe cómo reaccionar. El que me diga que estabas enamorada de alguien más me mato. Me desespero. Al principio creí que estaba bromeando, pero no. Tú habías conseguido a alguien y yo no sabía quién era. Trate de quitarte información, sin levantar sospechas…y tú solo me dijiste que era alguien, yo solo quería su nombre, pero por más que te lo preguntara tu no me lo decías. ¿Quién demonios era tu nuevo amor?...

_¿Quién Es Tu nuevo amor?_

_¿Tu nueva ocupación?_

_Tu misterioso Alguien_

El fastidio, paso a molestia, la molestia a desesperación y la desesperación a tristeza. Me habías cambiado por alguien más, me esquivabas, ya no pasabas tiempo conmigo y cuando te lo pedía estabas ocupada. Sentía que me ocultabas algo, que me ocultabas su identidad ¿Pero por qué?

_A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo_

_Para no matarme._

¿Qué tenía él y yo no? ¿Qué te había dado para que me cambiaras tan rápidamente?...

_¿Quién es tu seductor?_

_¿Tu rey y tu peón?_

_¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?_

Me sentía vacío, incompleto y cuando comprendí toda esa molestia era tarde. Me había enamorado de ti. Él muy bastardo, se había quedado con tu amor, con tu atención….

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

Te veía feliz, como nunca lo habías estado y todo por él, por el bastardo. Busque la forma de recuperarte, de hacerte olvidar a quien te separo de mí. Te llamaba al celular, te enviaba mails, te hablaba más de lo normal en mí, te prestaba atención, te invitaba a salir… pero nada, nada de lo que hacía te devolvía a mi lado.

_Ahora te despiertas y preparas un café_

_Desde que me he enterado yo no puedo ni comer._

Desde que me entere de lo tuyo con ese alguien, yo ya no soy el mismo. Estoy distraído, malhumorado, insoportable hasta para conmigo mismo, ya ni siquiera me cuido. Ya no salgo con chicas, como lo hacía antes de que todo esto sucediera. Ya no era yo y Naruto lo noto.

Ya no podía vivir sin ti, de eso estaba seguro…

_Cariño, no soporto estar sin ti,_

_Pero parece que tú sí._

_¿Quién es él?_

_¡Dime, lo matare!_

El tiempo pasaba y yo no sabía quién demonios era tu misterioso "alguien" como tú lo llamabas. Mi desesperación por recuperarte estaba llegando al borde de la locura ¿Por qué no me fije antes? ¿Por qué no te preste más atención? Estaba seguro de que ese maldito te fue conquistando de a poco y aprovecho mi falta de interés en ti. ¡Maldito! Solo quiero matarlo…

_¿Quién Es Tu nuevo amor?_

_¿Tu nueva ocupación?_

_Tu misterioso Alguien_

_A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo_

_Para no matarme._

¿Quién era? ¿Gaara? ¿Neji? ¿Sai? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Naruto?... ¡¿Quién? ¡¿Quién maldita sea?

_¿Quién es tu seductor?_

_¿Tu rey y tu peón?_

_¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

¿Quién había ocupado mi lugar? No lo sabía y ella tampoco me lo diría… Ya no lo soportaba, era demasiado tu abandono. Sé que no puedo reclamarte nada porque tú y yo nunca fuimos pareja… nunca fuimos nada, ni siquiera amigos.

_(Quiero saber quién es)_

_Y no me animo a preguntarte por él_

_Porque sería peor._

Ya no me animo a preguntarte por él, sé que cuando llegara a saber quién es iría directamente a matarlo a golpes. Buscaría la forma de desaparecerlo del mapa, de tu vida, de la mía. Naruto se dio cuenta de mi enamoramiento conmigo y lo único que me dijo fue que era demasiado tarde. Que yo había tenido mi oportunidad y que la había despreciado. Pero él no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, el no entendía mi dolor. No comprendía cuanta falta me hacías. Se lo grite, le reproche por no abrirme los ojos, por no decirme que la perdía… él solo me decías que dejara todo correr, que el dolor pasaría. Pero no es tan fácil…

_(A veces es mejor)_

_Dejar todo correr._

_¿Quién es tu nuevo amor?_

Naruto me ocultaba algo, como lo hacia ella. ¿Sera que es él por quien Sakura me cambio? Debe ser él. Solo él esta tan empecinado a que la olvide, a que me rinda a que la deje ser feliz. Pero no lo hare, no me rendiré y aunque me siga ocultando su identidad, seguiré intentando.

_A quien has ocultado._

Estamos a pocos meses de graduarnos y nuestra relación se fue al carajo. Tú ya ni siquiera sabes que existo. Y mi obsesión por ti no ha cambiado. Llegue a sospechar de muchos, hasta llegue a perder mi amistad con Naruto. No lograba conquistarte, ese bastardo se había metido muy dentro de ti… pero no quería rendirme y haría mi última jugada. Me declararía el día de la graduación.

_¿Quién es tu seductor?_

_¿Tu rey y tu peón?_

_¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?_

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

De nada sirvió… te declare mi amor, te había dicho cuanto te amaba, de lo estúpido que había sido por no fijarme antes. Que lo único que quería era estar con ella, que quería demostrarle que podía hacerla feliz como nunca lo seria. Que le daría todo, que no me guardaría nada… pero nada. Tú me agradeciste toda la atención, pero que el amor que sentías por mí se había apagado, que ya se había rendido conmigo y que había encontrado a alguien más. Y mi corazón término por romperse… ya la había perdido y esta vez era para siempre.

Jamás acabaría de arrepentirme por no tomarte en cuenta, jamar terminaría de arrepentirme de haberte rechazado cuando tu amor por mí era tan latente. Ahora era mi turno de sufrir, lo mismo que le hice sufrir yo.

Y él… el bastardo, el maldito ladrón… él se quedó contigo, él será el que reciba tu amor de ahora en adelante, el que tenga tu sonrisa, tus abrazos, tus besos… de aquellos labios que jamás podre besar… él se quedó con todo lo que yo quería… el me robo…

_Tu misterioso alguien_

_Me robo._

.

.

.

.

Fin…

¿Quién habrá sido ese "alguien"?... pues lo dejo a su imaginación… al que más les guste.


End file.
